


Wall of God

by TC_Stark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Antichrist, Cambion, F/M, Gadreel's sass, King of Hell's Daughter, Mentioned Abner/Gadreel, Sexual innuendos, blatant attempt at seducing Gadreel, crowley - Freeform, not a huge plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place somewhere around season 9 & 10, Gadreel is still under probation for his actions, but Castiel believes he could still be a good asset. At least that is what Gadreel is told. To essentially get him off their hands and make him feel useful, they give him over to an unlikely ally. Cambions were once thought of Lucifer's most powerful weapons, but the days of the apocalypse have come and gone. This antichrist just wants to go on her way and how could she say no to someone as stiff as Gadreel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story really just started randomly as me wanting to write Gadreel. He is one of my favorite characters and I really wanted his character to get redeemed. I figured if he was kept around, Dean wouldn't want him exactly that close to him, but Castiel would want him to feel useful anyway. I used the idea of a Cambion for my OC Lexi. I have some established facts already, such as Lexi being Crowley's daughter. I think being the King of Hell's daughter would make someone a little spoiled. I also like the idea of Gadreel and my OC, since they are such opposites. Anyway, please enjoy!
> 
> By the way, Gadreel's name is loosely translated into "Wall of God". Hence the name of the story. Thank you!

" _Brother, why must I work with an antichrist?"_

_Castiel sighed at Gadreel's question, trying his best to explain, "I know it seems strange, Gadreel, but she is an ally. We live in different times, things aren't so black and white."_

Gadreel sat in the passenger seat of the car loaned to him by the Winchesters. Considering he didn't know how to drive, being an angel; he was reliant on others. While he could simply fly to wherever he needed to be, Castiel insisted on taking human transportation. Betraying Metatron would have consequences. Working with Dean and Sam to take down Abaddon would also have consequences. So, long story short; his mission was to remain incognito.

The door to the car opened, and as someone slipped in, Gadreel expressed, "Know, Cambion, when your use runs out, I will be the one to carve your heart out."

Lexi Sincerbeaux smirked as she situated herself in the driver's seat. After buckling her seatbelt, she took out a stick of lipgloss and applied it, while musing, "You really know how to talk to a girl."

"You're no girl. You're a demon."

The Cambion sighed, while putting up her mirror, "I'm half demon. Half human. I was born from a human woman. This is my body, or  _vessel,_ as you call it. All I got from my daddy were some parlor tricks."

They both knew that was a lie. Cambions were extremely powerful. More so than any normal demon. If Lucifer were walking the Earth, he would have made Lexi his greatest asset. Being the daughter of Crowley, he could only surmise that was why the woman didn't join the archangel. It still didn't make sense though why she wouldn't partake in the family business - instead she was helping the Winchesters, and living a  _normal_ life.

"Why do you associate yourself with hunters? Knowing full well they kill your kind for a living?" Gadreel pondered, as Lexi started the car up and took off.

With a small smirk, Lexi rolled down the windows and casually answered, "I helped Sam and Dean out on a case before they even knew who Crowley was," Blue eyes glancing over to the angel, she moved her hand to make the passenger's seat cross Gadreel's body and snap in, "Buckle up."

The suddenness of the action caused Gadreel to snort and roll his eyes, not exactly sure what track they were even on. Part of him believed Castiel was just trying to keep him occupied. It was an unique situation he was in. Betraying Metatron certainly had consequences, and he was sure the other angel didn't entirely trust him. Not because of the garden, but because of essentially being the  _new God's_ secret agent. The Winchesters didn't exactly like him, but agreed killing him would be a waste of what he could offer. So, a babysitting job looked like his only option at the moment.

The car pulled up to a standard looking diner, fairly crowded and off a major road. Once Lexi shut the car off, she and Gadreel sat there for a moment before stepping out. It was like they were both observing the other. While the Cambion had no desire to harm the angel, she knew he was almost too eager to stab her through the heart.

Gadreel's eyes looked Lexi up and down, as she headed towards the diner. The demon spawn had a very attractive vessel, per physical standards. A toned, tan body with supple fake breasts, a flat stomach and a small waist, with round hips and a - what humans called -  _bubble butt._ It was obvious she spent a lot of time on her looks - vanity was a common trait when it came to her kind.

"Seeing something you like?" Lexi looked over her shoulder with a sultry gaze, hips swaying as she pushed the door open.

Lightly snorting, Gadreel simply followed the flashy woman and took a seat in a nearby booth. Metatron loved diners. When he was working for the scribe, he was dragged to many. Angels didn't need to eat. They didn't even have the desire, but many did. They thought it was decadent. Looking at humans for so long, his family was something akin to puppies behind a glass wanting to experience what the other species loved so much.

Since Gadreel didn't have the luxury of watching humanity, he hadn't such desires. But, he actually did enjoy coffee. So, he gave his order to the waitress as Lexi smirked and cooed, "Can I have a cup of coffee as well and a banana split?"

"Sorry, honey, no bananas today." The waitress informed her.

"Aw, no bananas?" Lexi whined seductively, leaning her chin on her fist as she looked Gadreel's way, "I hate when I need a good banana and there's none around."

Eyebrows furrowed inwards, the angel pointed out, "If that is an attempt at a sexual innuendo, it is lost on me."

Lexi scoffed and sat back into the booth, while shrugging, "Can't blame a girl for trying. Whatever pie you have then."

Once the waitress left, Gadreel let out a deep sigh and adjusted himself in his seat. Sometimes, everything felt so confining. Even his vessel. The man who was kind enough to give up his body was an honorable, humble man. It wasn't him making the angel uncomfortable. It was just...nothing felt big enough. Not like heaven did.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a constant look of constipation?" Lexi folded her arms and grinned.

Narrowing his eyes, Gadreel sneered, "Perhaps it is my distaste for working with demons."

"Surrounding yourself with angels, Lexi?"

The two turned their heads to see an attractive man in a suit standing before them. Gadreel instantly bristled, seeing the man's true form. There was many people in the diner and he was apprehensive about starting a fight in a crowded area, but he would slaughter the foul beast if need be.

"Easy, boy," Lexi snapped, turning back at the demon and scooting further into the booth to make room for him, "Eli, so good to see you again. I'm so glad you got my call."

With a seductive smirk, the demon blinked his eyes so they would show their true black form, leaning forward and cooing, "How could I ever resist, my princess?"

Gadreel resisted the urge to gag, as Lexi crossed her legs and leaned towards the Middle Eastern looking man, "Eli, hun, I know it's been a long time, but I need a favor from you."

"Anything for the Cambion."

"As you know, my father Crowley has risen to the throne since Lucifer's defeat. Things have run well, yes?" She asked, seeing the man nodding, "What are your thoughts of Abaddon?"

Snorting, Eli stated, "An arrogant wench. Those Knights are extinct and she tries to impose an old dictatorship that clearly didn't work. You know I serve the true King of Hell, Lord Crowley."

Lexi slowly smirked in satisfaction, playing with Eli's tie and humming, "My father was...preoccupied for a little while and like a coward, Abaddon chose to steal from Crowley. So, now that he is free of his obligation with the Winchesters, she's gone into hiding. I need information on her."

"Legend says the only way to kill a Knight is with the first blade."

"We are aware of that," Gadreel interjected, "Do you offer nothing else, but the obvious?"

Blinking back to normal eyes, Eli glanced over towards Gadreel and sarcastically pointing out, "Your new boytoy, Lexi, has a bit of a bark to him."

Lexi chuckled, "Unfortunately, I've lost his leash. Eli, you've been very good. But, my cohort is correct, we are aware of the first blade. Just, if you hear anything through the grapevine; you let me know," Running a finger down Eli's chest, she winked, "Abaddon may be an old relic, but surely she even must have some skeletons in her closet."

With a smirk, Eli leaned in and whispered, "Rumor is, Abaddon used to be a lover of Cain."

"See, Gadreel? Associating with demons can be helpful," Lexi winked, before patting Eli's chest, "Thank you, honey."

Giving a small bow, Eli slipped out from the booth and stepped out of the diner. It was just in that moment that the waitress returned, setting down their order, "Looks like we actually did have a banana in the back."

Lexi grinned, while looking pointedly at Gadreel, "Looks like it's my lucky day."

* * *

"That information was useless." Gadreel spat, as the two of them walked towards the car.

With an eye roll, Lexi scoffed, "You're not much for gratitude, are you?"

As they slipped into the car, Lexi snapped her fingers and immediately the radio turned on to a volume that made it impossible for the both of them to hear one another. Which was fine to Gadreel, except for the fact that the music sounded like an assault on his eardrums. What a strange vixen.

Driving along the highway, Lexi stuck a cigarette in her lips and lit the cancer stick. Always knowing exactly what she was, it could have been incredibly easy for her to use her powers for evil. Especially being the daughter of the King of the Crossroads. Instead, she really just used them for convenience - honestly, she was such a charitable woman.

"Well, I count today as a win," Lexi proudly stated, "Let's find a motel."

"You need to sleep?"

Lexi snorted, "You don't know much about humans, do you? I may be a lot demon, but I'm a lot human as well. So, I do all the nasty things humans do. Some of it is a tad inconvenient. Like, sleep."

Gadreel said no more, choosing to look out the window as Lexi continued to drive. While the Cambion had a place to stay, she assumed going there wouldn't be smart. Though many demons showed her respect, she was still on the opposing side of Abaddon. Though she may be an  _antichrist_ and her father the King of Hell, the bitch was a Knight of Hell. To many - especially leftover Lucifer loyalists, that trumped everything else.

After some driving, they came across a Motor Inn off a major highway. Gadreel remained silent, as Lexi took care of all the specifics. Once they were given a key, the two headed towards the room assigned to them. A fairly sized room, with a TV and a mini bar. What the angel noticed most, was that there was only one bed.

Eyebrows furrowed in, Gadreel pointed the dilemma out, "There is only one bed."

"Good observation, Sherlock," Lexi snorted, tossing her bag on the bed and making her way to the minibar, "You said you didn't need to sleep, so I only got one bed."

A small growl rumbled within his chest, the angel sharply explaining, "It does not mean I wish to spend my night in a chair. I would have preferred a bed to reflect, while you rest."

The tone in his voice caused Lexi to look him up oddly, pondering why he seemed to suddenly become so defensive. Deciding not to prod, the Cambion stood up and twisted the top off her beer, "The bed is big enough for the two of us. We'll stay on opposite sides."

"No trickey, wench."

Throwing her hands up, Lexi tutted, "Wouldn't think of it."

Lifting his chin, Gadreel observed her momentarily before strolling over towards the bed. Perhaps he was being too hard on her. Unlike demons, Lexi didn't have a  _true form._ Hers was the body she was born in. Maybe the angel wanted to see a monster, to make it easier on himself. But, all he saw when he did look was a human, with a soul. His Father's very creation that he was meant to protect. They were creatures of compassion, and yet he had been so cruel to this one.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Gadreel noticed Lexi slipping her shirt up over her head. The angel tried not to look, but when she began pushing her jeans down, he had to ask, "Why are you removing your clothes?"

Smirking, Lexi kicked her heels off and stood in her bra and underwear, "I sleep in the nude. That goes for home. That goes for here. Did you think I was going to change up my routine for a prude angel?"

"I am no prude. I watched your species evolve into what you are now. But, just know, little one, I do not fall for your sexual games." Gadreel warned.

"What is it with men of any species thinking a woman is going nude just for them?" Lexi snorted, reaching around to unclip her bra, "What if I just am comfortable in the body God gave me?"

Gadreel wanted to scold her for using his Father's name so loosely, but found himself at a loss for words as Lexi stripped down. He saw clearly that her breasts did not fall without a bra, for they were fake. But, it did not diminish how perfectly sculpted they were, along with the rest of her body. He especially noticed there wasn't a single hair on her body - strange. God had made them with pubic hair and yet, today's society was obsessed with removing it.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Lexi turned off the lights and began slipping into the bed. Gadreel's eyes remained staring upwards, simply feeling the weight of her taking her place on her side. Luckily, the large blankets prevented her nude body from being visible and he felt a little more at ease.

"You know you could watch TV or something, I wouldn't mind." Lexi suggested.

Eyes still focused above, Gadreel responded, "I do not need television. I spend thousands of years, with nothing but my thoughts. I can manage another night."

"Downer." Lexi shrugged and shifted down further into the blankets.

They said nothing else to each other, as Lexi fell asleep. Gadreel realized there was a very human side to her. The need for constant stimulation. Impatience. An angel could live until the end of times, and maybe even further, if not killed. They didn't need to sleep and silent periods of reflection was common. An angel could be satisfied with a boring night, because they did not feel boredom. Those kind of emotions were not a trait of their species.

There was a small sense that perhaps Gadreel was being too harsh on the Cambion. Castiel was right, they were in different times. From the moment Lucifer was let in the garden, it was all understood that the end would be when Michael and the Devil fought. That event had been completely prevented. They were living in a world post apocalypse. A world that should not have existed. It wasn't black and white anymore. No definitive good and evil. It felt freeing and confining all at the same time.

As Gadreel lay there, darkness consuming the room; he felt a sudden shift. Lexi had been asleep for about an hour, but subconsciously she suddenly scooted closer to him. The angel tensed, wondering if she would attempt to attack him, but it seemed she was truly in a slumber. So, he wondered what the reason was for the move.

He especially stiffened up, when Lexi's arm wrapped around his waist and her nude body formed into his. Her cheek was already finding a home on his chest and her leg hooked around him. Gadreel had no idea what to do, alarmed that she was so close to him. Should he perhaps call Castiel and ask?

It occurred to Gadreel that despite her strong-willed persona, Lexi was reaching out in her sleep. Her heart was at a comfortable pace and she felt relieved upon holding onto him. Sleep exposed one's true desires he supposed and even though she was very independent; she, like anyone, needed comfort. From what, he didn't know. But, he truly viewed her as a human in that moment.

Still feeling awkward, Gadreel reluctantly moved his arm so it was wrapped around her shoulder. The action caused Lexi to snuggle in further, practically lying on top of him. It caused conflicting feelings within the angel, able to feel her breasts and warm core against him. This was an odd predicament indeed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extreme delay! Blah! So, obviously this story takes liberties and differs from the events of the actual show. Basically, Thaddeus and Abner are alive.

"I slept wonderfully last night."

As Lexi stepped out of the shower, only a white towel covering her body; Gadreel remained silent. It was his guess that she did not remember cuddling so close with him last night and he did not wish to be inappropriate. So, he kept his mouth shut, for it seemed like the right thing to do.

Glancing over his shoulder, Gadreel watched Lexi pull on her provocative clothes. Denim shorts, a tank top that showed some of her belly, and wedge sandals. Frowning, the angel offered, "You should not dress that way. Someone could hurt you."

With a snort, Lexi looked over at him and cooed, "Who would dare hurt me?"

"Someone already has." Gadreel sadly observed.

Eyes wide, Lexi glared at Gadreel. She quickly realized that angels could look into someone's mind. Because she was only half human, he couldn't see the specifics, but knew that there was someone in her past who had hurt her. She could have strangled that son of a bitch, but instead straightened herself up and brushed past him.

"I'll be in the car."

* * *

Gadreel had never sensed actual anger from the half demon before. Lexi had been silent for the first hour of their car ride, before getting a phone call. Assuming it was Eli, the former garden guardian waited until she hung up to ask, "Where now?"

"Eli explained some Abaddon followers frequent a strip club not too far from here," Smirking, Lexi proudly stated, "I stripped for a while myself."

"I assume it's because you're... _comfortable with the body God gave you._ " Gadreel repeated, causing Lexi to do a double take when she detected the slightest hint of a smirk in that observation.

Laughing, Lexi snorted, "Look at that, the stick can be pulled out of your ass."

With a roll of the eyes, Gadreel hid his amusement as he continued looking outside. There was a part of him that wanted to be off putting to her, but there was something about Lexi that was forcing him to break down his walls. After thousands of years of being imprisoned, he supposed any interaction was nice.

Most people associated strip club with nighttime, but truthfully girls were dancing up on stage at all hours of the day. Wealthy businessmen often frequented these establishments during lunchtime, so to get their kicks while they were supposed to be thinking about work. Instead they were slipping dollar bills in G-strings.

Upon entering the place, Gadreel pointed out, "Smells of sex and father issues."

"That's what keeps this place afloat," Lexi smirked, leading them to a round booth in the corner and flagging down a waitress, "You mean they don't have these sort of places in Heaven?" She teased.

The Cambion ordered a cocktail, as Gadreel declined anything. His focus was on what was going on around him. Dancing girls, hungry men. It was a sea of hedonism and sin. His father had not wanted humans to be afraid of the human body, nor did he have any preference to sexual orientation, but the people in this establishment might have been a little gluttonous when it came to those freedoms.

After retrieving her drink, Lexi sat back and gently sipped as Gadreel pointed out, "There are no demons here."

"That's because I killed them all."

Hearing the smug tone, both Lexi and Gadreel turned to see a man standing before them. Not too tall, he dressed in a flashy way and had wild blonde hair. The Cambion could tell he was an angel, but it was her partner who seemed the most frightened. It made her wonder who this man was to make the normally stoic person so on edge.

"Thaddeus." Gadreel breathed, his voice wavering.

Lexi cocked an eyebrow, as the other angel chuckled, "Gadreel, Gadreel, I mean, to see you here now? It brings back so many memories, doesn't it?" Eyes glancing over, he pointed out, "Was it not enough for you to be the second most hated angel in Heaven? You had to ally yourself with Metatron and now this? A Cambion? Perhaps you always were bad, perhaps your story was wrong and you purposely let Lucifer into the Garden."

Fists clenched, Gadreel angrily defended himself, "I would have never let Lucifer in, if I had known what he planned to do. He told me he was sorry. He wanted to make up with the humans. That he was ready to serve Father's creations. I love my brothers and sisters, so I believed him. And I believed in Metatron, but no more. He is not the righteous man I thought he was."

"You do seem to have a terrible sense of judgement," Thaddeus scoffed, "So, abomination, what's your name?"

Leaning back in her seat, Lexi crossed her legs and responded, "Considering I don't come from your realm, I don't really need to answer that. Why don't you tell me who you are?"

"Ashamed of yourself, are you?" Thaddeus snickered, "Did your little boyfriend tell you that he and I go way back? Isn't that right, Gadreel? Unlike you though, I did my job. I was the guardian of Heaven's prison. I was also its head torturer. I spent thousands of years punishing this traitor and his little boytoy."

Gadreel growled, "Do not speak of Abner in such a way."

Snidely smirking, Thaddeus turned towards Lexi and explained, "Abner was Gadreel's cellmate. Best of friends those two became throughout the years. Even more, is what I've heard through the grapevine. I can't say though who would have been on top. Not due to dominance or anything - they were both angtsy children - but, I destroyed both of your-"

"Enough." Gadreel warned.

"You know Abner is alive, don't you?" Thaddeus mocked, "Last I heard, he's possessing the body of an abusive, alcoholic husband and father. Turned that whole family around. Now they're picture perfect. Look at that, Gadreel, he's turned his life around, even found a new lover, and you? You were doing the scribe's dirty work and now? You're working for Castiel and the Winchesters, riding around with a Cambion."

Lexi's eyes switched between Thaddeus and Gadreel. It was obvious that the snarky angel had no desire to fight, only to put the other one down. His words seemed to be having a profound effect on her partner. His back was hunched and his fists were clenched. Not only was the torture throughout the years horrendous, but it was clear this Abner fellow meant a lot.

Deciding on what to do, Lexi leaned forward and cooed, "You know...your dirty talking is getting me all riled up."

The statement caused both angels' attentions to perk up, Gadreel looking at her in shock as the other laughed, "Flirtation attempts, Cambion?"

"What can I say? Always wanted to get with an angel," Eyes shamelessly looking him up and down, "And you look like you know how to give it rough. Come on now, tell me you don't want to give it hard to a demon. Make me pay for being a black soul."

Thaddeus laughed, scratching his chin while musing over his options. It only took a moment for him to be motioning her forward, taking her hand to help her out of the booth. At first, Gadreel was infuriated. How dare the abomination do that to him? But, upon seeing Lexi's eyes, he knew there was something else up her sleeve and she wanted him to follow.

The angel took Lexi to the men's bathroom, slipping into a stall and looking the door. Thaddeus was looking at the Cambion lustfully, her taking her place up against the wall. His body swayed slightly, motioning towards her top, "Take that off, abomination."

Lexi smirked, smoothing her hands over her stomach and beginning to lift her top up. She reached and grabbed Thaddeus's hand, guiding it towards her breast and encouraging him to squeeze. The angel groaned at the feel, immediately pressing his body against hers and attacking her neck.

The door was suddenly blasting off, as Gadreel made his way in. Thaddeus spun around, shocked; but unable to react as Lexi sent him flying. With her powers, she kept him held against the wall, his arms raised above his head. Though usually angel trumped demon, Cambions were a stronger breed and able to overpower the angelic species.

"So...you two really are working together," Thaddeus laughed, "You really have fallen, Gadreel."

Taking his time walking in front of the smaller man, Gadreel corrected, "Not I, brother. I made a mistake. I know that. But, you spent thousands of years torturing your fellow brethren. It is something Father would have never wanted. It was a corrupt government implemented by angels, who never even knew God."

"It was implemented by Michael and Raphael! But, you never really liked them, did you? That's why you're attempting to talk yourself out of this. But, in reality, you know that when Father wasn't around, it was the archangel's jobs to lead us. You are attempting to justify your mistakes!" Thaddeus yelled.

Slowly taking out an angel blade, Gadreel shook his head, "I know I needed to repent for my sins. I could spent all of time sitting in that cell and I would have accepted it. But, what I cannot accept, is the abuse in power that your superiors used. Just know, this is for Abner and I."

Without another word, Gadreel drove the angel blade deep into Thaddeus's stomach. Lexi shielded her eyes as a burst of light exploded from the murdered entity. When all was said and done, she looked back at the scene, seeing the torturer slumped on the ground, lifeless with the outlined of his charred wings on the walls.

They stood there motionless for a moment, before Gadreel evenly offered, "Thank you."

"No, thank you for coming in before that went any further," Brushing herself off, Lexi scoffed, "Feel like I need a shower."


End file.
